biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:List of Messianic Prophecies
Scope of the Page and It's Status as Copied I know we have specifically received permission, but we shouldn't have any articles copied- rather all of our content should be original. This list in itself is a very good one, but we can provide something that is different- perhaps in a different fit to our comprehensive nature (go beyond just giving verses and the prophecy, maybe other details). I am not sure how we should go about this, but the list definitely needs to not be copied. There is nothing wrong with using other Christian websites as sources, but they shouldn't be near duplicates. In addition I am not sure what the scope of this list should be. Should this list just be on prophecies that are specifically quoted and affirmed in the Bible as being Messianic or should indirect ones be included as well. There are many theologians who have commonly circulated some prophecies that very well may have the characteristic of attribution to the Messiah. In many cases its unclear directly in the Bible, if the intent was directly to prophesy Jesus, versus having something that can apply to Him. I personally would probably lean to the former, but this is up for discussion. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 21:31, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : First, I apologize for not having noticed this until now, some four months later. : This list presents many "types" as prophecies. The study of typology is essential in understanding Jesus, but the wonder of prophecy loses much of its apologetic strength if it is so watered down. When Jesus spoke of the Old Testament "speaking" of himself, he was most likely speaking of the abundant types, of which he was the archetype. : The use of the list here is beyond the purpose of this site. Many of the entries are interpretative, at best. It could be incorporated as a source document for at article about the Messiah, or even about Prophecy in general. Any list we gather must be from the prophecies that are explicit in Scriptures. A modified chart or table would be a good addition to such an article. : --SouthWriter (talk) 20:23, November 8, 2017 (UTC) : So it seems you agree that we should take a christotelic approach to prophecies and much of our content in general. You have made the distinction with there being typological foreshadows to Christ (christocentric understanding) rather than christotelic. The difficulty with Christocentric types is how to treat them if they are not factually affirmed by Scripture. This can make discussing types in Scripture difficult, but not impossible. : Since the table is copied, I am not sure if there is any good venue for the table on the wiki (if we are going to be christotelic with things like prophecies). If the table was modified and rewritten to be both original and only includ explicit Messianic prophecies then I think the table could be welcome here. : In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 20:55, November 8, 2017 (UTC)